


Чертов склад и бедные голодные иранские котики

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, АУ, Юмор, экшен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Куроо застревает в осаде на портовом складе.





	Чертов склад и бедные голодные иранские котики

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Spokon на ЗФБ 2018.

Когда Куроо вваливается на чертов склад, он меньше всего думает, как будет выбираться. Все мысли только о том, что он совершенно неожиданно вылетел на открытую местность, преследователи покажутся из–за контейнеров буквально через пару секунд, и если он прямо сейчас нигде не скроется, его расстреляют как уточку в тире.  
  
На первый взгляд склад кажется подарком судьбы – огромный высоченный ангар со стройными рядами массивных стеллажей, заставленных и заложенных почти до самого верху бессчетным количеством коробок, ящиков, пакетов, рулонов, мешков и еще черт знает чем.  
  
Куроо растворяется среди них, как иголка, шустро нырнувшая в немалый стог сена. Он белкой взлетает по ближайшему стеллажу, занимает выгодную позицию и расстреливает едва показавшихся на пороге шестерок картеля. Их вторая попытка тоже заканчивается неудачей, Куроо пробирается вглубь склада и только когда собирается тихо и незаметно вылезти через заднее окошко, то понимает, что попал. Чертов склад стоит на самом краю портовой зоны и за ним – пустырь. Пока Куроо изображал белку–летягу, люди из картеля уже отогнали всю технику и успели отвезти ближайшие несколько контейнеров. Теперь вокруг – не меньше ста метров пустого и прекрасно простреливаемого пространства. И это в самом узком месте.  
  
Ладно, придет ночь, решает Куроо.  
  
Ночью выясняется, что чертов склад прекрасно освещен. Со всех сторон.

***  
  
– А если они взорвут чертов склад?  
  
– Не решатся. – Кенма поворачивает к нему монитор со взломанной портовой базой, и Дайчи удивленно присвистывает.  
  
Да, он бы тоже не стал связываться и портить имущество такой толпы серьезных людей ради одного спалившегося агента. Даже будь он трижды главой наркокартеля, но в этом болоте плавают рыбы и посерьезнее, добрая половина которых почему–то решила воспользоваться услугами именно этого ангара.  
  
– У нас тут нет полномочий, – напоминает Сугавара.  
  
– Но надо его оттуда как–то доставать, – Дайчи хмурится и пытается пересчитать бандитов. Но уже второй раз сбивается к концу третьего десятка.  
  
Все трое озабоченно переглядываются. Чертова Мексика, чертова операция, чертов Куроо, с которым все всегда идет не по плану. И да, чертов склад.

***  
  
Когда у него остается три патрона, Куроо понимает, что дело дрянь. А потом находит целый ящик с короткими арматурными стержнями – не более полуметра длиной, – и радуется ему, как самому дорогому подарку. Хорошо, что склад такой большой. И на охотников тоже можно поохотиться. Куроо прячется в предварительно опустошенном ящике из–под холодильника.  
  
Когда группа боевиков картеля проходит совсем рядом, несколькочасовая засада увенчивается успехом. Удар штырем в голову прямо сквозь картон выводит из строя первого, а Куроо уже кубарем катится под ноги второму и скорее швыряется, чем лупит штырем третьего.  
  
По крайней мере эффект неожиданности достигнут в полной мере. Не вставая на ноги, он вонзает последний зажатый в руке штырь в шею уроненного на пол, ему везет, уже срываясь, тот задевает и пропарывает артерию – в лицо обильно брызгает кровью, Куроо рефлекторно отшатывается и выпущенная в спину пуля пролетает мимо, едва чиркнув по плечу. Куроо стремительно оборачивается и резко дергает автомат на себя. Ну кто ж стреляет с такого расстояния? Несколько секунд бодрого руко–ного–махательства, и Куроо берет противника на захват, резко дергает на себя, и шея ломается с противным хрустом.  
  
И тут в конце прохода показывается новая тройка. Очень вовремя. Куроо выхватывает из–за пояса пистолет. Три выстрела, три падающих тела. Куроо поднимает два крайних автомата и, пригнувшись, ныряет за ближайший стеллаж. Пули со свистом проходят над головой. Одно хорошо, бандиты почему–то достаточно бережно относятся к товарам и не спешат их расстреливать вдоль и поперек, предпочитая прицельную охоту.

***  
  
– Я узнал, – Сугавара без скрипа прикрывает дверь контейнера, в котором они прячутся, – у Лос Масатлекос поставка на следующей неделе. И они обычно выгружают товар именно здесь.  
  
Дайчи решает, что ему лучше не знать, как именно Суга добыл эту информацию.  
  
– Думаешь, наши подследственные не решатся путаться у них под ногами и снимут осаду? – вместо этого спрашивает он.  
  
– Однозначно, связываться не захотят.  
  
Дайчи, кивая, соглашается. Поставка, рабочие, суета, наконец–то обратно подгонят технику – у Куроо будет шанс ускользнуть, а уж они прикроют.  
  
– Это промышленный склад, – Кемна укоризненно смотрит на них поверх монитора. – За неделю он там с голоду сдохнет.  
  
– Так быстро от голода не умирают, – не очень уверенно возражает Сугавара.  
  
– Воды тоже нет, – добавляет Кенма.  
  
И здравых идей ни у кого находится. Вариант напасть втроем на полсотни людей картеля слишком самоубийственно нелогичен. А их главный специалист по отсутствию логики и безумным идеям третий день сидит на чертовом складе без еды и воды.

***  
  
Этот ящик Куроо находит в самом дальнем и пыльном углу. Хотя весь верхний уровень стеллажей выглядит точно так же – похоже, сюда не заглядывали годами. На штемпеле арабская вязь, похожая на фарси, и выцветший штамп о возврате товара покупателю. За этим ящиком Куроо полез исключительно из–за его размера и полной безысходности. Он уже третьи сутки методично перерывает склад, проверяя все, что не может идентифицировать с первого взгляда и внутри чего есть хоть какой–то шанс найти нечто неожиданное. Например, упаковку минералки. Мечтать не вредно.  
  
Куроо на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Четвертый день на чертовом складе. Не могут же они вечность стеречь его на выходе?! Когда–нибудь им надоест. Вон, внутрь уже почти не заходят. Так, пару раз за день вяло пытаются его снова поймать и сваливают после первого трупа. Хотя, гады, не убирают за собой. И теперь тут воняет, хоть убейся. Постоянная, ни на миг не проходящая жажда выматывает настолько, что временами Куроо кажется, что он уже готов выйти под пули. Хотя и знает, что не выйдет.  
  
Он взламывает ящик и замирает. Консервные банки – ровные ряды тускло поблескивающих донышек. В голове мгновенно проносятся десятки прекрасных и ужасных вариантов. От консервированных ананасов в сиропе до сухого молока и прочей совершенно бесполезной хрени. Он медленно протягивает руку и осторожно, словно гранату, вынимает крайнюю. Под яркой наклейкой с арабским текстом вполне читается оригинальная этикетка: «индейка с овощами в желе», корм для котиков.  
  
Куроо сначала матерится, а потом ржет, как ненормальный. Он поддевает ушко, распечатывает банку и с наслаждением всасывает резко пахнущие кубики с жиденьким бульоном. Пусть не вода, но жидкость, а он не привередливый. Заодно и наестся.

***  
  
– Почему от тебя воняет кошками? – Кенма принюхивается и уточняет: – Кошачьим кормом?  
  
– Потому что за гребаные восемь дней вы так и не смогли родить план, как меня оттуда вытащить! – огрызается Куроо, и крыть им нечем.  
  
Хотя план у них был, вот только слишком плохой. И пока Куроо там регулярно отстреливался, доказывая, что все еще жив и не валяется в обмороке от обезвоживания, они так и не решились на этот крайний вариант, так и протянули до последнего – пока не явились люди Лос Масатлекос и подследственный наркокартель не снял свою осаду со склада. Но, по негласному соглашению, Куроо об этом никто не говорит.  
  
И уже перед самым вылетом домой Сугавара как–то ухитряется узнать про распотрошенный ящик кошачьего корма. А к концу недели об этом знает весь отдел. Заглазное прозвище «котик» прилипает к Куроо намертво.


End file.
